Crows Eat Corn
by Tchrin Yuan
Summary: Crows are birds and they eat corn from people's crops right? Well, that's what Jack thought.


**Well, this might as well be the random-est idea yet. Yesterday at school we were talking about corn (don't ask) and then someone mentioned that a crow eats corn and I said to myself, Hey! Why not make a one shot about Crow Hogan and Corn?  
>I know this might sound super random. Aha.<br>**

**Hope you enjoy! And I give thanks to my friend who gave me the idea! **

**Corn  
><strong>

Well, it was always quiet but always loud. Usually loud whenever Jacks body was wandering around the garage or their apartment, as Crow always thought. For Jack it was the same thing, but instead of him it was Crow.

But today, the only thing Crow could hear was Yusei playing around with the new duel runner engine. He tore his eyes off the news paper and searched the garage, Jack still wasn't back from grocery shopping yet.

A smirk grew on the former criminals lips. But then frowned, when the thought of Jack wasting their money on ramen popped into his mind. At least he wasn't buying any coffee.

Crow slumped down in his chair, smacking his face with the ink covered paper.

"Crow," Yusei's voice rang, "don't tell me it has been over an hour since Jack left." Yusei seemed to ignore the sound of Crow smacking the newspaper in his face, instead trying to change the subject making the the room aura in the room less lifeless.

The delivery boy sighed and glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall. He really had no clue when Jack had left, and didn't know if it was over an hour since he left. There was a possibility, but Crow didn't care.

Actually, he took that back.

If Jack _was_ taking over an hour to go grocery shopping, then instantly Crow knew that Jack was probably drooling over ramen after all.

He sat up straight in his chair and yawned. "I don't know, Yus'," He muttered, Yusei still able to hear him. "But I hope he isn't wasting his money on ramen or coffee.."

Yusei just chuckled quietly, tightening a bolt. "Well, if he is-"

"I got the groceries!" Jack announced, slamming the door open in a bang that the impact of Yusei's wrench colliding with the cement scared all the pigeons outside. But Jack just gave Crow a small look, his eyes showing off an evil sparkle.

"In seventy minutes Jack?" Yusei asked. So Jack was taking longer after all. "It doesn't take that long to buy groceries."

The jobless, blond man opened his mouth to speak but Crow cut him off.

"Nah! It _doe_s take that long, if your asking Jack Atlas to do the job for you."

The evil sparkle in Jack's eyes summoned into a ball of fire and he dropped the groceries, yelling in Crow's face. "Be quiet birdbrain! At least I never dyed my hair orange!"

Crow's jaw dropped slightly. "This happens to be natural hair color!"

"Well what natural hair color is super orange?" Jack questioned, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"It could be red in color, you know!"

"It doesn't look red!"

"Well it could be strawberry blond!"

"... Are you trying to make me sound stupid? !"

While they were bickering, Yusei sighed and picked up the groceries, making sure Jack remembered to buy everything he asked for. There were two bags but Yusei really didn't think two bags would be necessary to carry eggs, fruit, and some vegetables. Peeking inside the other bag, he found that it was filled with ramen (obviously) -Yusei rolled his eyes- and... corn?

Well, the crab-head remembered that he sure didn't ask Jack to go out and buy corn.

"Jack.. always saying I dyed my hair.." Crow muttered, slouching back down into his chair.

"Hmph!" Jack walked towards the table, seeing that Yusei was already taking out the food.

"Hey Jack," Yusei started, "why did you buy corn?" He grabbed the bag of ramen and put it on the floor, not bother questioning Jack about it.

Jack took a piece of corn in his hands, peeling the green leaves down to reveal the yellow corn. He spoke once he knew that Crow's ears could not be able to collect what they were saying. "Well, I thought Crow would like some. It was also on sale."

The duel king looked confused. He was mostly confused at the part of why Jack would even do _something _nice for Crow such as buy him some sort of gift. "Why, does Crow like corn?"

"How should I know?" Jack asked, placing the corn back on the table. "All I know is that crow's are birds and that they eat corn."

"... But, Crow isn't an actual bird, Jack. You know that," Yusei stated, placing his left hand on the table.

The blond smirked. "So?" The evil sparkle in his eyes came back and a dark aura surrounded him. He looked like he had a plan swirling in his brain. The blond glanced at Crow and heard him groan as a sun ray shot through the newspaper into his face. He just smirked and threw the a cob of corn in the orange-headed duelists face, the paper crunching and sliding off.

"Oi!" Crow stumbled in his chair, standing up and pointing at Jack. His other hand was covering his nose. "What the hell was that for, Jack? !"

A smirk encountered his lips again and he walked closer to the birdbrain. "Why don't you look at what even hit your head?"

"Well it better not be a bottle of hair-dye," Crow muttered, rubbing his noise in pain. The impact on his nose from what Jack hit him caused a stinging pain, but it didn't feel like a small bruise would show up. At least he was okay.

His eyes making contact with whatever was on the ground, he raised his eyebrows in confusion, picking it up.

"Corn? Really?"

"Well you are a crow, aren't you?"

"That's what people address me by, I'm am NOT an actual bird 'ya know."

"So?"

Crow raised his other eyebrow.

Jack snatched the piece of corn out of his hand.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh! No!"<p>

Yusei, Akiza, Bruno, Leo and Luna watched in the distance, smiling sheepishly as random people walk past them giving them strange looks.

"NO! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT AN ACTUAL BIRD!"

Akiza sighed and tapped her hands on the bench they were siting in and laughed a bit at the scene unfolding in front of them. She glanced at Yusei. "Why are we here again?"

"I'm not sure. Jack just told us to come follow him and here we are, watching him stuff Crow's face with corn," Yusei explained.

Bruno glanced at the two in the distance, Jack chasing Crow. "Is Jack always like this?" The bluentte asked.

"Yep!" Leo chirped. "That's Jack for ya! He and Crow always fight."

"JACK! WHAT THE- .. HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? ! **I DON'T STALK PEOPLE'S CROPS**!"

"You're a crow though, aren't you? You steal steal things from people and keep it as your own. I can finally see why they call you a thief back in Satellite."

Yusei sighed. "Poor Crow."

"Well, I don't blame him," Akiza started. "He is the one who usually bugs Jack... maybe this is payback for him?"

"Maybe your right Akiza. You never know." Yusei leaned back into his chair.

"Fine. I'll eat it if it'll make you stay away from me! Just give me the corn already!"

* * *

><p><strong>This was.. random? <strong>

**Did you like it? love it? Think it was horrible? Funny? Weird? Different? etc. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
